


dEtErMiNaTiOn

by mirairai



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirairai/pseuds/mirairai
Summary: A short story stemmed from the question "What would happen if Riku in my UT fic decided to go genocide?"Nothing good. Nothing. Good.
Kudos: 3





	dEtErMiNaTiOn

**Author's Note:**

> This was written ages ago hh
> 
> Like jULY ages ago
> 
> Back when I ACTUALLY updated anything–
> 
> Also every other character is just mentioned, I don't really go into detail with them qwq

He was so _bored._

Riku brandished his weapon, walking through the monotone castle halls. What was the timeline count again? He hadn't bothered to keep track. 

It was always the same song and dance anyway. 

He'd fall into the underground, get attacked by Flowey, then saved by Toriel. From there, Toriel would guide him through the catacombs. So many times had Riku wanted to tell her he already knew his way around, or better yet, just slash her and get it over with. But no, he knew his **LEVEL OF VIOLENCE** was nowhere near high enough to take her down in a single hit, so he had to wait until he was free to kill everyone in that particular area before he could even try. 

Sometimes he really wished he had Tamaki's level of patience for this sort of stuff. 

Ah, his friends. They knew exactly what he was doing. They experienced the time jumps too, after all. Well, the jumps where he doesn't start all the way from the beginning when he fell. One time, Riku had killed them, just to see what happened. After all, he could just reset the timeline and fix it, right? When their souls had popped out, they were all several different colours; after some research at the library, he realized the different attributes each soul contained. 

Anyway, that was besides the point. He was approaching the throne room; the room he sees Sans, as well as his trapped friends. 

Welp, time to have another fun time. 

~ Time Skip ~ 

Sans disappeared from sight, but Riku could easily hear his body disentegrating into dust. It was almost silent, but after so many runs, he had learned to pick up on it. 

Riku sighed. That was definitely one of the harder runs he'd had to endure. Sans seemed to get stronger everytime he'd load a new genocide run. No matter, that skeleton can't beat the power of **determination** no matter how hard he tries. 

Now, what to do after this? His friends were just on the other side of the archway. Should he let them live again, at least to let them have a happy ending? Or should he murder them, just to experiment with the voice lines? 

Riku felt like doing the latter. He was still feeling pretty good about slashing since he had just killed Sans, so why not? 

Besides, he could just start over anyway. 

Maybe he'll do a pacifist run after this, who knows? Sans would definitely hate him for it though. Ah well. 

Riku stepped into the dungeon room, his eyes still glittering red from his previous fight. His friends, noticing him, were instantly relieved. Riku was fine, he was safe, they all thought. 

He was so _bored._

Riku turned his knife over in his hand, smiling. His friends' eyes widened, and several questions and pleads were spilling from their mouths. 

All of them, lines Riku had heard before. 

"Let's see how you plead for mercy this time~" the redhead chuckles, before screams rang out, echoing against the monochrome walls.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm scared of myself for writing that
> 
> What was I thinking oh god
> 
> Find me on twitter if you want to yell at me :D @weebnani


End file.
